Ryan, what's the matter?
by Biggest Percabeth Fan
Summary: Ryan has been acting strange lately. Then Gabriella finds out that he likes her? She is totally dedicated to her current relationship, but she also likes Ryan. Troy has a secret? Find out in this story. (My first high school music fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

**I've shown a sudden addiction to disney! I decided to write a fanfic about this.**

Troy and Gabriella sang like angels as usual. It was yet another school play. "Wonderful job, Troy, Gabriella." The drama teacher said approvingly. Ryan and Sharpay came next of course.

Troy looked over at Gabriella. She was doing the same thing. They both rolled their eyes. Was it just him, or did he see Ryan glance at Gabriella a few times? He shook is head.

Sharpay was overdoing it of course, and winking at Troy. Troy blushed every time, and he saw the glares coming from his girlfriend's fierce brown eyes. He looked down at the ground, and then kissed her on the cheek. She didn't protest.

Ryan was following Sharpay like her little sidekick. He was going along with all of her songs, and ideas. Finally it ended, Troy clapped to be polite. "Wonderful job!" She said. They were audtioning for the autumn play. The two leads were Wendy, and Wendall. Stupid names, they all agreed.

"Gotta get to basketball, sorry Gabs!" She just gave a warm smile. "I don't mind, I'll just watch the auditions." She said. "Great. Thanks for unerstanding!" Troy immediately ran out, and surprisingly when he ran out Ryan replaced him, and sat by Gabriella.

"Er, hey Ryan." She said. Ryan gave a goofy grin, his cheeks were red. She had never seen him like this before. Was he...crushing on her? No, he couldn't be!

"H-Hey Gabriella." No, that was the crushing face. But Ryan had never been strange around her before! She didn't understand. She shook her head. "What brings you here?" Gabriella asked. She hadn't meant for it to come out so bitterly but it just did. Ryan looked surprised at her change of attitude.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I'm just having a..bad day." She lied. Ryan nodded, with a hurt expression still. "Right, we all get some of those days!" He quickly recovered from her words.

"It's all good, Gabs!" Gabriella was puzzled. Only Troy called her that. She would have to let Ryan down easy. "Listen...Ryan. I know you like me."

Ryan's expression suddenly changed to surprise. What did he think she was? Stupid? "Er...yeah." He said.

"I have a boyfriend though! You know that, Ryan!" She said, gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Yeah..I know. I just thought.." He got out of his seat, and ran out. She sighed. "Poor Ryan." She muttered.

She walked out as well. She had chemistry. One of her favorite subjects. She liked pretty much every subject.

She walked through the halls, and down to her locker where Sharpay was. They had lockers next to each other.

"I heard what you said to Ryan! He talks about you all the time! Of course I don't see why." She grumbled. "But you broke his heart!"

"What did you expect me to do? Cheat on Troy?" She shouted. Sharpay paused, to put on a new layer of lip gloss. "Wow, Gabriella. I've never seen you like this." She said. "But you have a good point."

"Sorry, I'm just really...upset." She sighed. "I don't know what to say. Should I tell Troy?" She asked. "Of course not!" Sharpay gasped. "Uf he knows another guy is crushing on you he could get jealous." She continued, apply mascara.

"Thanks for the advice!" She said, happily. "Yeah...no prob." She said, looking in the mirror which she had in her locker. That girl was so vain!

Gabriella decided that being a little late to class wouldn't be a problem. So she visited Troy. "Troy!" She called. He dunked the basketball in the hoop. The guys all cheered. "Yeah?" He asked.

His eyes were serious. "Gab, you've never been late to class! What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "It's-It's nothing, Troy." She looked at the ground. He put her face in his hands. "Seriously." She spilled everything. She felt like a weight were being lifted off of her shoulders.

"I knew it!" Troy said. She was surprised that he wasn't angry. "You did?" She asked. "Yeah, Gabriella...I have a secret as well." He said.

** Heh, this is my first high school musical story! Please no flames! But do tell me if I made any mistakes. I am also a beta reader. I am accepting requests! Have a nice day! XD (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**"**Wait..what?" Gabriella said, puzzled, and in shock. Troy had never kept a secret from her! He sighed.

"Well...you see. I was offered a college oppurtunity from a basketball university." He said. "It's a once in a lifetime oppurtunity for the scholarship. I had to take it!" Gabriella smiled.

"Really? You made it sound bad! You had me worried!" She hugged him. He pushed her away, gently. "No..you don't understand." He said. "I have to go next week." Gabriella's gaze saddened.

"But you haven't graduated from high school!" She said. "But I have all the requirements to go." He said. She shook her head. "But..." He understood her. "It's alright. We'll see each other again hopefully! I have spring break to visit!" She nodded.

She smiled. "When your a basketball superstar...make sure to remember me." She said. He knew he would remember this hug for a long time. "Of course. And I'll make sure to give you an autograph too."

She laughed. "Promise me, that when you are gone you won't find anyone else? You'll always stay with me? We can make a lon distance relationship work!"

He nodded. "Of course we can. We can skype, email, and write." She gave a playful Gabriella smile. "Write? Didn't they do that like...one hundred years ago?" She chuckled. He nodded. "About right!"

Wait...these relationships never worked. She shout for a second. Troy, and her would last. She kissed him on the lips. It lasted awhile and then they realized that the team was watching and laughing.

"Come on out son!" The coach (and his dad) said. Troy's cheeks were redder than Sharpay's lipstick. Gabriella's cheeks were the same shade of red.

"Come on, man! Get your hea din the game." Chad teased him playfully. His father's eyes were more serious. Obviously he knew about the scholarship. He heard him whisper to Troy: "Did you tell her?" She saw Troy nod.

How could he just let her go like that? How? She smiled and waved. Then she walked sadly to chemistry. "Your late!" The teacher scolded. "I'm very sorry! You see-" She was cut off. "Whatever. You are paired with Ryan Evans." She said.

At that moment Gabriella was frozen. "R-Ryan? I'm not comfortable with my partner." Sje murmured quietly to her, so Ryan couldn't hear.

"I don't care! Mr. Evans!" Ryan was staring at his feet. Obviously he wasn't comfortable either. She walked, awkwardly over to him.

"So..." She said. "So..." He said. She looked at the board. He put a bottle of green liquid in, she put tiny bit of the red liquid in. "This next?" He pointed to a big bottle of bubbly golden liquid.

She shook her head. "No, let me explain." She explained it all, and he nodded in response. "I understand." He put more of the green liquid in another bottle. She then poured one bottle into the other, and it began to bubble, and fiz.

"Wonderful job! By the way you may want to know that these are you PERMENANT partners." She continued. Gabriella froze in shock.

**Another chapter down! Tell me in the reviews if you want Ryan, or Troy to be with Gabriella!**


End file.
